The Harbinger
by Lord-Invader-Cipher921
Summary: Respected politician Pacifica Pines and her wife, Mabel, have had a child. A beautiful young boy named Bill. But the child is not what he seems... When bad things start happening and people start dying Pacifica and Mabel will have to make a hard decision. Have they raised a child, or a monster? And how much will they have to sacrifice to discover the truth?
**June 6** **th** **, 6 am**

This was not happening. This could not freaking be happening. It was like a cosmic slap to the face, the universe playing a cruel joke. After everything they had gone through to make this happen…

But it had. The child had died. Barely a minute old, its only action to take its first and last breath. And then it had passed away. The kid was dead.

Pacifica tuned out to the ramblings of the priest talking to her, and the distant sound of heavy traffic. Massaging her nose and doing her best to hold back tears she paced up and down the short stone hallway, thoughts and fears swirling like a storm.

Maybe if they had made it to the hospital it would have been different. Pacifica cursed herself for not being able to get there. After all giving birth in a church had not exactly been the plan. But between the traffic and Mabel's screaming she didn't have a choice. It was either hope these religious idiots would help out or have Mabel give birth on the side of the road. Not that it mattered now…

Oh gods Mabel. How the hell was she gunna be able to tell her what had happened?! Mabel had wanted a kid for so long. Had gone through so much trouble and pain to have one. She would…

Pacifica gulped.

Mabel would be absolutely destroyed by this. That beautiful happy spark would die in her eyes. That warm grin would slide off her face. All because her wife couldn't freaking get her to a hospital.

 _Stupid stupid stupid!_ Pacifica cursed herself.

Her inner tirade was interrupted by the priest (Ian?) gripping her shoulders. She gave him her best death glare and pulled herself out of his grip.

"What the hell gave you the idea it was ok to touch me?!" Pacifica snapped.

"I apologise miss" the man said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "But worrying is not going to fix what happened. I understand this is a great shock…"

"You don't say!" Pacifica interrupted, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But I may have something of a solution" he continued smoothly, calm gaze unfazed by her aggressive stare.

Pacifica breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She folded her arms and coldly glanced at the red robed man.

"Look, Ian-"

"Father Ivan"

"Whatever" Pacifica sneered. "Now unless your religious mumbo jumbo can bring my son back to life, I don't see how you could possibly have a solution for this"

Father Ivan frowned, but quickly regained a neutral expression. Eugh this man was irritatingly infallible.

"We had another birth here, just a few moments' ago" Ivan said. "A boy. His mother died in childbirth. He has no one else to care for him. So perhaps…"

Pacifica could see where this was going. Her first and immediate reaction was smack this impudent man for even considering replacing her dead child. But, against her own will, she felt a spark of hope.

"Show me"

The boy was small, with gold streaked brown hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was olive, like Mabel's. Pacifica couldn't deny the resemblance. But still…

"She's not stupid" Pacifica said quietly. "She'll find out"

"She won't"

Father Ivan motioned as if to place a hand on the blonde's shoulder, but stopped himself. _That's better_ Pacifica thought.

"This child needs a family" He continued. "You and your wife need a child. This way, only one will have died this night"

Pacifica sighed deeply.

 _I cannot believe I am about to do this_ she thought.

Gently she reached down into the small crib and pulled the baby into her arms, adjusting him so he would be more comfortable. Lazy blue eyes blinked at her, and its minute mouth formed a smile. Pacifica's heart melted.

"Hey there little one" Pacifica said, a smile of her own growing. She turned to Father Ivan, who was watching with a somewhat sad yet content expression. She nodded, an silent understanding passing between them, and then turned and walked back to where her wife was waiting.

As Pacifica expected, Mabel was lying on her bed practically vibrating with excitement. A grin of pure unadulterated delight crossed Mabel's features as Pacifica entered with the child. Pacifica felt a moment of squirming doubt, but nonetheless passed over the baby.

"OOOOOOO Paz aaaaaaaa how cute is he!" Mabel squealed.

"Careful" Pacifica giggled. "You might burst his eardrums with your excitement"

"Eeeehehehe sorry" Mabel said with an sorry-not-sorry face. "I just can't help it when I have such a beautiful new babby"

Mabel cradled the boy and nuzzled his nose. He grinned and garbled out a small baby laugh. Pacifica could see Mabel visibly resisting the urge to squeeze the kid in one of her trademark huggles. The blonde let out a relieved sigh. This was all going to be fine.

Pacifica moved to sit on the bed and Mabel moved obediently. Pacifica streached and arm around her wife and placed her head on Mabel's soft brown hair.

"So, what should we call him?" Pacifica queried.

"Hmmm" Mabel fell silent for a moment, before perking up.

"How about Bill?"

"Bill?" Pacifica mulled it over. "I don't see why not"

Mabel smiled, and Pacificas' worry crumbled away. Pacifica pressed a small kiss on Mabel's forehead, and allowed Mabel to rest her head on her shoulder

"I love you Paz"

"I love you too Mabes"

Everything was going to be fine


End file.
